Waiting
by Ruby-dream
Summary: Saya's thought after she is apart from her first Chevalier for the first time. Spoiler for eps 50. HagiXSaya


Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+. I guess it's clear for everyone…T-T I want Hagi for myself though…

A/N: Just finished watching Blood+ and I can't accept the ending ends like that…TT I want more HagiXSaya!! How can that they can only enjoy their official couple bondage for about…5 minutes? Sob sob…That's cruel!! In any case, spoiler to episode 50. It has been a while since I last write a fanfic and I know that I am declining…Not forget to mention that I only make this in 1 hour at 3 am, so, please bear with me? I make this story because I am wondering why Saya can stay away from her hibernation longer than usual

_italic _Saya's thought

* * *

An evening wind slapped her face gently as Saya watched on the golden sunset that was slowly swallowed by the sea in the horizon. She sat on the sandy beach silently, which had been her favorite since her last awakening. Everything seemed like running fast and time just passed before she could understand what had engulfed her surroundings. 

Saya almost didn't have a chance for ached feeling to sink on her when she and her comrades were on effort of escaping out of Opera House. When they finally settled down and time once again flew in slower rhythm, a familiar feeling hit her like hell.

There was Kai, Diva's twin daughters, Julia, David, Lulu, Lewis that were by her side before she departed back and returned to Okinawa, the place where she started everything and her journey. But still, those waves of loneliness came mercilessly on her, bringing unshed tears to her eyes. Hagi was certainly not a talkative person like Riku used to be; that there was usually silence hung between them. However, his presence always secured her most of time. Hagi never even once left her if she never asked him to, and that how it went for a century. If a person asked her or her friends who would always stay by her side, they would not doubt to give the same answer.

_But Hagi is no longer here._

She could not even feel his presence though she was still awake. Saya closed her eyes and cringed in the imminent pain in her inner heart. Their old promise. Hagi promised her that he would always stay with her forever like a whispered eternal vow.

If only she knew…She had acknowledged how her first Chevalier had pledged his life for her, and yet she couldn't stop him for protecting her. Hagi, who had lost his smile when she was on her hibernation, gave her a soft smile and said those three words just before he was crushed with a boulder along with Amshel.

_//I love you...//_

Saya winced painfully. People said that it was a wonderful feeling to have people you loved saying those magical words. Many her friends said that they would do anything to hear those words from their beloved. They were supposed to bring happiness to a person.

_It was a completely false theory…_

Listening those words from Hagi was almost like his last words to her. When she should feel happy to remember it, those words seemed only to give her another fresh wound that would not heal no matter how time went on like normal inflicted wound.

"Saya," a voice came from behind her.

The raven haired girl turned her face to face on a worried expression, smiling briefly, "Kai, another five minutes, please?"

Kai nodded with a thin smile that he faked before he walked to her side and watched the view that he had longed to see since he started his journey with Saya. "It's really beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah. This place hasn't changed a bit." Saya leaned on her bent knees. She could feel a long, concerned gaze from her brother, but she didn't bother to look up.

"You know…I feel angry to myself for being unable to save him, that we have to leave him behind," Kai started slowly and carefully, watching his only left family.

Saya lifted her head a bit, smiling bitterly. "It can't be helped, isn't it? We have no choice." She was silent for a moment before whispered with a very weak voice. "But we've promised that we would stay together forever…and I break that promise…"

_//Please lead Saya for tomorrow…Nankurunaisa…//_

Saya shrugged off her tears quickly before she leapt on her feet and smiled as cheerful as she could give on Kai. "Let's go home? Everyone must be waiting."

Kai replied her with a grin and ruffled her hair playfully. "Sure! Come on." Ignoring Saya's protest, he approached his bike with laughter.

Giving a last glance to the sunset, she silently made another promise.

No matter how small the percentage for Hagi to survive such damage upon him, Saya would wait for him like he used to do. If something that she could learn from her long journey to kill Diva, it would be Hope. If she could do something to repay for everything her Chevalier had done for her, she would live to her fullest; a wish that Hagi would betray her for very first time.

_I will be waiting for you this time. Just you watch, it's not only you who can wait forever. _

Owari

* * *

Well, I only plan to write short fanfic, so that's all, folks! - I don't have ideas lately. 


End file.
